Mobile log cutting and splitting structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,535 employing a cut and split structure. Such is also exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,242 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,764.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a log cutting and splitting structure of enhanced compactness and ease of use relative to existing mobile structure such as also indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,965, wherein the instant invention permits the ease of actuation of the cutting and splitting structure in a manner not available in the prior art.